


Poisoned Poison

by Sselene



Series: The Socialporn Hour [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gun Kink, Gunplay, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, not really graphic though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sselene/pseuds/Sselene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter likes to watch him shooting. At the beginning is just this – looking. But then, sometimes during the weeks, the werewolf starts to come nearer and nearer, without Stiles really thinking about it. One day he shoulders his shotgun and Peter’s there, his breath tickling his nape, so near the recoil makes the boy’s back impact against his chest.</p>
<p>Again, a not-really-porn Steter ficlet, but there is a Little Bit of sexual content. Be aware of the tags, even though there's nothing graphic. No dubcon, I'm as surprised as you :o</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poisoned Poison

Peter likes to watch him shooting.  
At the beginning is just this – looking. But then, sometimes during the weeks, the werewolf starts to come nearer and nearer, without Stiles really thinking about it. One day he shoulders his shotgun and Peter’s there, his breath tickling his nape, so near the recoil makes the boy’s back impact against his chest.  
The first time Peter slips his hand in Stiles’ jeans, he’s not surprised, but he still glares and walk away.  
The second time, he hits him in the stomach with the butt of the shotgun.  
The third time, he shoots him in the foot.  
The fourth time, he just shoulders the shotgun better and let Peter do whatever he wants to do.  
The sex they have there, standing up, Stiles still shouldering the weapon even though it’s pointed downward, it’s the best sex Stiles ever had; he’s not sure about the werewolf, but he’s quite vocal, so it’s probably good for him, too.  
Peter jerks him off while he shoots and fucks him with the smell of gun powder still in the air. He blows him when he’s handling guns, barrel kept tight against his temple.  
Stiles doesn’t touch him, but he doesn’t have to, to make Peter feels good.

(“It was a mistake,” he says with bloodied hands, and they pretend they don’t all know it’s a lie.)

(“It would be so easy to kill you,” he’s said and Peter’s moaned against his cock.)

He shoots him again while he’s riding him and still again while he’s fucking him.  
He pops a boner everytime his weapon goes off, but he doesn’t care, because with every shot Peter looks at him, as affected as him, and it’s thrilling.

(“You should stay away from him, he’s like poison,” Derek warns him, and he doesn’t care, because he’s already poisoned, and it’s perfect.)

(Peter doesn’t say it, but Stiles knows he agrees, because he’s been poisoned by Stiles too.)

(They’re poisoned poison and it feels good.)


End file.
